This invention relates generally to label application machinery, and more specifically to systems and methods of testing for a loosely wound supply roll and correcting a loosely wound supply roll.
Label rolls produced by manufactures can be wound very loosely anywhere within the roll. This looseness prevents the label application machinery from either calculating an accurate starting diameter of a label roll, or providing adequate web tension to the label roll. Inadequate web tension of the label roll can inhibit control of the label roll. When a label application machine inaccurately calculates the starting diameter of a label roll, or when inadequate web tension is present, the label application machine shuts down. This causes excessive and unacceptable downtime and waste in the form of unusable rolls of material.